Incest in vain
by CrazyBailey
Summary: A dirty rhyming Fanfiction about Sienna, Dodger and Will having sex in their deceased Mother's mansion.


Incest in vain 

Dinner at your dead mother's house, outside it's getting dark.

You're left alone with two psychotic siblings but the fun is just about to start.

The first one who was twisted, a lying kidnapper who'd never fail to cause drama,

Then the second, who'd pretend to be paralyzed and looked a little, like a llama.

The conversation changed from baby names to the last time you'd had sex.

"Why don't I start" smirks Will "The last person I fucked was Ash and penultimately Tex."

With gritted teeth, you pull him up and brand him a "sick scum!"

Then letting go, as well as his ego, he falls, landing on his bum,

**"Well at least she loved me more; she thought you were a bore." **

** "Whatever you say Dodger; but we all know she preferred the sight of my Todger." **

"So what, you may have been the first savage to make it to Uni, you may be a little clever,

but I know as well as you do that I give the ladies much more pleasure."

""Why don't you prove it to us then?" He says giving your sister's tit a nudge.

"Sure why not." You reply confidently. "Sienna can be judge."

"Right well you can strip down first Will." Sienna jeers, excitedly with lust.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" he sighs "Sienna's up the duff."

"Actually," she lifts her top up, revealing her tummy and tearing off her bump,

"That was pretty much a lie, but I'm more than ready for a hump."

So you stand there waiting for Will to strip, and he sure removes the lot,

And then you struggle not to laugh as he unleashes his midget cock.

**"You call that a raft, did it shrink in the bath?"**

Now all attention turns to you, and once you've undone your belt,

It's up to Sienna to pull down your boxers, and jealousy is dealt.

**"Does that even fit in your pajamas? It's more like a banana."**

Sienna gawps, her mouth locked open, and her eyes were spoilt for choice.

"I expect you want me to go next?" she pants, a breathlessness in her voice. 

**"**Why don't I do it for you?" you offer, carefully unzipping the back of her dress.

"Or how about you leave it to good old Willy; I'm the one who knows best!"

He eagerly rips the material open, his actions a mimic of the Hulk,

And Sienna stands there, a frozen statue, as she rapidly takes a gulp.

"I'll leave you to do the honors," spits Will, the atmosphere bizarre,

And there you are, stood awkwardly, left with the responsibility of removing her bra.

It takes you two minutes, maybe more but eventually your fingers hover around her strap,

But Will can't bare the wait much longer and impatiently shouts "In your own time you fucking twat."

**In the end you flip and the bra strap is ripped, then the knickers are clawed, her modesty gnawed. **

A breeze runs through the air, and Will's pubes puff up like an afro,

Then you pick up the remains of the bra and swing it like a cowboys lasso.

"Yeeeee-haaaa" you joke, then the humorous atmosphere is broke, as Sienna dares to ask, "Who's first to inject?"

"I am," snaps Will but you're not having any of it at all. "No you're not jack wagon bogey ball, you're not even erect."

"I'll show you erect" screams Will, placing his paw around his dick,

"I'll need your assistance though Sienna, why don't you come and have a lick."

Sienna willingly creeps over, placing the tip of her tongue onto the tip of his dick,

And once she's finished slurping and pumping, his winky-wonky hits the floor hard like a brick.

You try to ignore his proven point. "What about me Sienna, I have the better taste."

The contest is stiff, but no longer joint, as she rubs your juices around her teeth delightedly like toothpaste.

Will puzzles Sienna as he questions her "Well?"

"Uh, I'm sorry Will but your semen tastes like hell."

You cheer and temporarily celebrate, thumping your chest just like King Kong,

And in that time Will competitively shrieks "Come on Dodger, bring it on!"

Will once again leaps to Sienna, banging her knockers around like a drum,

And in the same time you happily finger her hole with your sticky, gluey thumb.

"Maa maa Mark!" she struggles, "Sttt stt stop," she groans, even though she's secretly enjoying it,

And moving your other unoccupied hand, you let it land, peacefully on her clit.

Then you start to circulate over and under her hood,

And then she starts to pant heavily just like a thirsty canine would.

"Mark can you stop for a second, I think I'm gonna... piss!"

And a red-faced Will gets the brunt of a splash yet you are luckily missed.

Will, wanting to get revenge, fishes out an ice cube from his drink,

And numbs your sister's nipple, before she can even have a chance to turn him down or blink.

Will encourages you to touch the frosted nip but instead you give it a tentacle-like suck.

Sienna seems unsatisfied though, "I have better idea guys, why don't all three of us fuck?"

You stare at her, with your jaw dropped wide, like you don't know what to say.

"I don't know about that one Sienna, It's not like I am actually gay."

"Oh don't be such a killjoyed cunt" sneers Will, "you've been eyeing me all day!"

"You can't talk really either can you Will? We all know how you secretly feel about Ste Hay!"

He blushes immensely, before Sienna positions the pair of you in a triangle on the floor,

You'd already had tones of sex in the past few months but you were openly happy for some more!

Sienna begins by fingering both of your rims and pulls out her fingers smothered in brown,

Then she forcefully flips the pair of you over so your buttocks' were facing down.

Next you push your penis in her dark, tight, warm, loosely opened tunnel,

As she slobbers and splashes saliva everywhere, over Will's bumpy anus flies little spit bubbles.

The you start to move yourself in and out, gradually getting faster,

You start to lose control of your knob which slides around like slippery tubes of pasta.

Will warns "Guys get ready to get wet, I think I'm gonna cum!"

Whilst you panic, "Oh my God Sienna, we forgot to put a condom on!"

You slickly slide your snake out of her cunt, as Sienna turns to touch Will's lumpy bag,

"It's fine Mark," she reassures, fiddling with his bollocks, looking wrinkled and very sag.

You force yourself back in, happily connecting again with your twin,

This activity had surely drained you out, you were looking ridiculously thin.

Now Sienna, who could hardly indulge any further into the moment, gripped tightly onto Will's foot,

As she dug nails into his flesh, and orgasmed violently, everyone and everything in the room shook.

**Then she scratched at your back like an animal, like a cat. **

Her hand closed tighter and tighter on the pair of Will's hairy limbs,

And the healthy pink rosebud color skin turned to a white, pale blue tinge.

Then all of you collapse, struggling for breathe, feeling pretty feeble.

And at that moment not a single one of you cared if the sexual acts were illegal.

Suddenly the door lashes open but whilst initially you couldn't of given a damn,

In walked Barbie, the daft copper, nosey, interfering sniffer dog, that is Sam.

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is," retches the suspecting, muffled Blonde,

"It is!" admits Will, "Allegedly," sighs Sienna, "Yes", you confess "we've been doing it all night long!"

"Sienna Blake, Mark Blake, William Savage, I'm arresting all of you on suspicion of incest."

But even this police officer couldn't resist the temptation of your well maintained chest.

She started by attempting to cuff Will. On the bed remained Sienna, her body fragile like an egg.

"No don't you understand" screams Will "Listen to me! I cannot feel my legs!"

**Thank you so much for reading; if you enjoyed it, I also have another Stendan one in the works so keep your eyes out! **


End file.
